Built for Pleasure
by Silvertongue0105
Summary: Human gems au. She's just trying to work a dew things out, sure working from home helps and being so close to the beach. But with the arrival of three new neighbours, ready to upend her life. Jasper, the totally gorgeous buch dike, the mere sight of her making Lottie rethink her whole sexuality and previous dating life. Kicking her sex drive into high gear unexpectedly.


The day had been a long one, though honestly Valerie could hardly tell anymore. Really, she couldn't tell the pinkish-yellow of the sunrise from the purplish-orange hue blooming across the sky at sunset. Valerie had fallen from all form of routine, with nothing but an erratic roommate that slept all day and stayed out all night bar tending and squeezing in College here and there just barely keeping with the Business degree, it didn't exactly make for the structured environment her parents maintained back in Empire City. If by structured, Valerie meant glanced in her general direction every few minutes to ensure she wasn't disgracing the family name. No, all that routine had been thrown out the window, dowsed in gasoline and set on fire within the first week of arriving in Beach City. Valerie could hear said erratic roommate scrounging about in the kitchen in that very moment, progressive murmuring became louder till Valerie could clearly make out her name being called through the walls. Her name turned to knocking, then banging till the bedridden Valerie shouted a brief, "Shut up! I'm coming!" and found herself rolling out of bed as her sheets seemed to have wrapped around her body in a manner not dissimilar to a straight jacket.

She hit the ground with a muted thud and squirmed around in her bonds, thrusting her arms out like she was tearing it away from her body, eventually the tension gave way and the sheets glided off her shoulders. Valerie stood from the lone pile of sheets on the otherwise appalling war zone that was the entire contents of her closet and, still in her pyjamas and barely awake, Valerie stumbled into the kitchen. Bumping her hip on the kitchen island as she passed through into the loungeroom, Valerie let out a quick curse and a small cry, she didn't stop however and continued on, holding her hip and rubbing it as she went.

"What?" She demanded as she came to stand beside Amethyst, who seemed so fascinated with whatever was happening next door that she didn't even bother with a glance in Valerie's direction even after she bumped her hip and cursed so loud her landlord a few streets away, Mrs Molly, would have heard.

"Look." Amethyst gestured, morning, or more accurately, last night's drunken and hurriedly made coffee still in hand and Valerie following her line of sight out past their overgrown garden and into their neighbour's front yard, where a moving van had taken up residence and the contents of which was currently being unloaded.

"New neighbours? So what? Just more people to complain about you coming home at four in the morning drunk." Valerie huffed but did as she was so commanded and the sight that greeted her through that window sent the blood straight to her head and like that, she was wide awake.

There were two girls, one was up in the moving truck, passing the taller one boxes. The one up in the truck had scruffy blonde hair and wore massive glasses that nearly obscured the entirety of her face and the one setting down boxes in a neat pile at her left had royal blue hair that had only just begun to fade at her roots, she wore a white flowy dress that fell around her knees. They seemed awful friendly towards one another, they lingered on one another, touching for a lot longer than necessary and with the eye contact they maintained, anyone could clearly see that they were dating. In that moment, it was like she'd been struck by lightning and she could feel the energy in the tips of her fingers and the core of her nether regions. It was like someone had taken a vibrator and pressed it between her legs. Another woman had walked out of the house next door, this woman however was different to the others, as in, massive and towering above the other two, easily weighing double their combined weight in pure, undeniable muscle. She had dirty blonde hair that she tied up in a knotted mass atop her head and her skin was discoloured in some spots, on her shoulder, her elbow, her legs and even across her face. She was definitely attractive, in a way that was nearly indescribable to Valerie. She'd seen women before and sat and thought about them before in a borderline platonic/lesbian way, she'd seen a woman and thought, 'Damn, that ass...' or, 'Oh my god those boobs.'. But that was normal, this, however was anything but normal for Valerie.

"Valerie?... Valerie? Hey." Amethyst shook her roommate's shoulder, gently knocking her out of any splendour that she'd found herself in and immediately it was like she was aware of the little to lack of clothing she was wearing; panties and a skimpy, barely-there singlet.


End file.
